The present invention relates to a water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer, including a fluorescence analyzer, a chlorine agent injection equipment, an activated carbon injection equipment, an ozone treatment equipment, a coagulation-sedimentation equipment or a membrane filtration apparatus.
In a water treatment facility such as a purification plant, a precipitation treatment is carried out by introducing a ground water or surface water as a raw water to a receiving well, and adding a coagulant in a coagulation-sedimentation equipment to form flocs. Then, a settled water is passed through a sand filtration apparatus to remove suspended matters, and finally, conducted a chlorine treatment for disinfect to supply customers. In order to ensure an effect of the chlorine treatment for disinfect more reliably, a intermediate chlorination is performed in which a chlorine is injected to a sedimentation water at a prechlorination for injecting a chlorine prior to a coagulant injection point. The prechlorination is effective in removing an ammonia nitrogen and microorganisms, or oxidized-removing an iron and manganese in the raw water. With respect to a raw water having a high trihalomethane formation potential, it is preferable to adopt a intermediate chlorination for a reduction of trihalomethane.
A change-over of the individual chlorine treatments is not automatically controlled, but is operated by an operator based on his or her feeling and experience, watching the raw water quality.
When the raw water cannot be treated with the usual treatment because of a deterioration of the raw water quality, a powdered activated carbon is thrown into the receiving well or the like so that dissolved matters are absorbed in the activated carbon. The dissolved matters are removed at a subsequent coagulation-sedimentation treatment. The thrown amount of the activated carbon is neither automatically controlled, but is operated by an operator based on his or her feeling and experience, watching the raw water quality to decide the thrown amount.
In a water treatment field, specifically a water purification treatment, a chlorine treatment is prevalently used for a disinfect treatment and a removal of iron and manganese, as stated above. In the case where a trihalomethane precursor is mixed in a raw water, a trihalomethane is generated by a chlorine treatment. Since the trihalomethane is a carcinogenic substance, the generation of trihalomethane must be constrained in a water treatment process.
Currently, it is impossible to monitor in an online mode measurement of trihalomethane and trihalomethane precursor, as it takes long time and costs money. An ozone treatment and an activated carbon treatment are effective ones for removing the trihalomethane precursor. However, there are few treatment plants having an ozone treatment.
The present invention is made in view of the above disadvantages and has an object to provide a water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer which is capable of reducing a trihalomethane formation potential, by measuring in an online mode a relative fluorescence intensity of a raw water or a water to be treated by a fluorescence analyzer, and controlling, based on a measured value from the fluorescence analyzer, treatment processes of an activated carbon injection treatment, a chlorine agent injection treatment, an ozone injection treatment, a coagulant injection treatment, or a membrane treatment.
A water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer of the present invention comprises an injection mechanism for injecting an impregnating agent to a water to be treated, a fluorescence analyzer for measuring a relative fluorescence intensity of the water to be treated, a flowing water flowmeter for measuring a flow rate of the water to be treated, and a control apparatus for calculating an impregnating agent injection rate necessary to reduce a trihalomethane formation potential based on a measured value from the fluorescence analyzer to control the injection mechanism based on the impregnating agent injection rate and the flow rate from the flowing water flowmeter.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer of the present invention, wherein the injection mechanism includes an activated carbon injector for injecting an activated carbon to the water to be treated, and wherein the control apparatus includes an activated carbon injection rate calculating apparatus for calculating an activated carbon injection rate necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential based on the measured value from the fluorescence analyzer, and an activated carbon injection amount control apparatus for controlling an activated carbon injection amount from the activated carbon injector based on the flow rate from the flowing water flowmeter and the activated carbon injection rate calculated by the activated carbon injection rate calculating apparatus.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the fluorescence analyzer consists of a pair of analyzers provided on both upstream side and downstream side of the activated carbon injector, and the activated carbon injection rate calculating apparatus calculates the activated carbon injection rate based on measured values from the pair of analyzers.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the injection mechanism includes a plurality of chlorine agent injectors for injecting a chlorine agent to the water to be treated, and wherein the control apparatus includes a chlorine agent injection equipment calculation apparatus for selecting an optimum chlorine agent injector to constrain the trihalomethane formation potential based on the measured value of the fluorescence analyzer, and for calculating a chlorine agent injection rate, and a chlorine agent injection amount control apparatus for controlling a chlorine agent injection amount from the chlorine agent injector based on the flow rate from the flowing water flowmeter and the chlorine agent injection rate calculated by the chlorine agent injection equipment calculation apparatus.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the fluorescence analyzer is provided on the upstream side of the chlorine agent injectors.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the injection mechanism includes an ozone treatment equipment having a plurality of ozone tanks arranged serially, each of which has an ozone injector for injecting an ozone to the water to be treated, and wherein the control apparatus includes an ozone injection rate calculating apparatus for calculating an ozone injection rate to the respective ozone tanks necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential based on a measured value of a control fluorescence analyzer, and an ozone injection amount control apparatus for controlling an ozone injection amount from the ozone injectors based on the flow rate from the flowing water flowmeter and the ozone injection rate calculated by the ozone injection rate calculating apparatus.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the fluorescence analyzer is provided in at least one of the ozone tanks.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the injection mechanism includes a coagulant injector for injecting a coagulant to the water to be treated, and wherein the control apparatus includes a coagulant injection rate calculating apparatus for calculating an optimum coagulant injection rate necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential based on the measured value of the fluorescence analyzer, and a coagulant injection amount control apparatus for controlling a coagulant injection amount from the coagulant injector based on the flow rate from the flowing water flowmeter and the coagulant injection rate calculated by the coagulant injection rate calculating apparatus.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the fluorescence analyzer consists of a pair of analyzers provided on both upstream side and downstream side of the coagulant injector, and the coagulant injection rate calculating apparatus calculates the coagulant injection rate based on measured values from the pair of analyzers.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer comprises a membrane filtration apparatus for separating and removing a turbid substance in a water to be treated, a fluorescence analyzer for measuring a relative fluorescence intensity of the water to be treated, and a membrane filtration operation control apparatus for operating and controlling the membrane filtration apparatus based on the measured value of the fluorescence analyzer.
The water treatment control system using a fluorescence analyzer according to the present invention, wherein the fluorescence analyzer consists of a pair of analyzers provided on both upstream side and downstream side of the membrane filtration apparatus, and the membrane filtration operation control apparatus operates and controls the membrane filtration apparatus based on the measured values from the pair of analyzers.
According to the present invention, the activated carbon injection rate necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential is calculated by the activated carbon injection rate calculating apparatus, based on either of the relative fluorescence intensity on the upstream side or the downstream side of the activated carbon injector, so as to control the activated carbon injection amount by the activated carbon injection amount control apparatus, based on the activated carbon injection rate calculated by the activated carbon injection rate calculating apparatus. As a result, the trihalomethane formation potential can be surely reduced with a minimum necessary activated carbon injection amount to be used.
According to the present invention, an optimum chlorine agent injection point where the chlorine agent exerts its treatment effect and constrains the trihalomethane formation potential is selected, and the chlorine agent injection rate is calculated by the chlorine agent injection equipment calculating apparatus, based on a relative fluorescence intensity on the upstream side of the chlorine agent injector, so as to control the chlorine agent injection amount by the chlorine agent injection amount control apparatus, based on the chlorine agent injection rate calculated by the chlorine agent injection equipment calculating apparatus. As a result, the trihalomethane formation potential can be surely reduced with a minimum necessary chlorine agent to be used.
According to the present invention, an ozone injection rate to the respective ozone tanks necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential is calculated by the ozone injection rate calculating apparatus, based on a relative fluorescence intensity in one of the plurality of ozone tanks or of all flowing rate, so as to control an ozone supply amount to the respective ozone tanks. As a result, the trihalomethane formation potential can be surely reduced with a minimum necessary ozone to be supplied.
According to the present invention, a coagulant injection rate necessary to reduce the trihalomethane formation potential is calculated by the coagulant injection rate calculating apparatus, based on either of the relative fluorescence intensity on the upstream side or the downstream side of the coagulant injector, so as to control a coagulant injection amount by the coagulant injection amount control apparatus, based on the coagulant injection rate calculated by the coagulant injection rate calculating apparatus. As a result, the trihalomethane formation potential can be surely reduced with a minimum necessary coagulant injection amount to be used.
According to the present invention, a film can be prevented from fouling and a term for a chemical cleaning can be extended, by operating and controlling the membrane filtration apparatus based on a relative fluorescence intensity of either upstream side or downstream side of the membrane filtration apparatus.